Wendy and the Aftermath
by Shadowgate
Summary: If you've not read A Trip to Casa Bonita and I Love You Stan Marsh please do that before reading this one.


Wendy and the Aftermath

By Shadowgate

….

I don't own South Park. Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Comedy Central own it.

The following is a chapter long sequel to "A Trip to Casa Bonita" from the girl's point of view.

A/N: It's been brought to my attention that in many recent episodes of South Park the romance between Stan and Wendy has had no focus. So I was encouraged to write this fan fiction.

…

A few nights after the big date at Casa Bonita Wendy decided to call Bebe and Red over to her house to talk about romance and personal shit.

Bebe and Red get over to Wendy's house around 7PM. Wendy's parents are downstairs watching TV and Wendy is sitting in her room still feeling tension over what's happened over the past couple of weeks.

Naturally when Red and Bebe arrived they could tell things weren't super cool tonight.

It was about to get hot in South Park no matter how much snow there was.

Wendy says "I'm glad you two are here because I'm just completely worn out."

Bebe points out that for one thing her fight against an outrageous haywire computer creation is over and second she's too obsessed with Stan's little decisions. She further went on to remind Wendy that Stan wasn't a huge fan of Facebook and if that's not enough everyone should realize that Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman are a pack of four that won't conform.

Wendy said "well yes Bebe I know those four are a pair and if they for instance don't want to conform to a fad like High School Musical they won't but it's just so hard to read Stan sometimes."

Red suggested that Facebook be forgotten about and never talked about for another 10 years.

Wendy screamed so loud her parents came upstairs and told her to keep it down. After they went downstairs Bebe and Red looked at her like she was schizophrenic.

Wendy stepped out of her room and into the hallway to calm down. When she came back she apologized for screaming.

The girls got soda, chips and sugar cookies and then Red talked about how thrilled she was to have left her house to some place other than school.

Bebe talked about how she really started to like Craig that night. A few weeks ago he was just another boy to her but she says that thinking about him make her hormones go wild.

Wendy laughed and asked "what about Clyde?" Bebe said that she wants to spend time with Craig but she's not forgotten Clyde of course.

Wendy and Red had big smiles on their faces. Red went on to ask just how far Bebe would like to go with Craig. Bebe stated "well we kissed and had a great time at Casa Bonita. Craig was happy and that's a good thing for him since he's usually irritated or aggressive"

Wendy says "well I don't blame him considering all the crap he has to put up with."

Bebe and Red look at Wendy with concern. They point out she's still uptight.

Wendy goes to the bathroom.

Red is really worried but Bebe tells her to relax.

Five minutes later she came out somewhat composed.

Bebe said "maybe we should talk about our tension. I know the abuse you went through when you got sucked in wasn't fun."

Wendy says "no let's focus on Casa Bonita."

Bebe asks Wendy if she's sure. "You look like you're in bad shape."

Wendy says "well I work incredibly hard at school, my parents push me hard and I have to deal with lots of shit so Casa Bonita was a great get away."

Bebe had to ask "did you and Stan have time to talk about things while you were there? You know the things about Stan that make you tense?"

Red is curious now. She thought for the most part they got along great.

Wendy says "well sometimes it's hard to read Stan. You know how guys are. I'm so excited or my hormones are running wild and he's mellow. Or if I'm mad and he can't tell that I'm mad it drives me fucking nuts."

Red chuckles and says "boys"

Wendy goes on to say "well I want to be with him forever. I left him for Token because we stopped communicating and Token seemed like a funny outgoing guy."

Bebe asked if she got to see his dick and Wendy said no.

Suddenly a crash was heard downstairs.

Wendy and the girls rushed down and found Wendy's parents fighting and a mess in the kitchen.

"Oh the drama Wendy thought" and Wendy's dad told them all to go back upstairs.

She says "something always happens."

Red just laughed and said her parents fight all the time.

Wendy had to add that "her parents were mad and crazy and she hoped when she grew up to marry Stan that they wouldn't be anything like her parents."

"You should communicate more with Stan. Come on Wendy you can talk to him and make him open up" Bebe stated to keep the conversation going.

Wendy said "well if it hadn't been for that list and his need to get Kyle out of a depression then we wouldn't have slowly gotten back together."

Bebe got disgusted and said "well we all do crazy things. Remember when you got the tit implants?"

The girls just laugh about their previous mistakes.

Red gets back on topic and says she hopes they can go back to Casa Bonita soon.

Wendy agreed and she was glad Cartman was left out when they went.

A cell phone call came in and Red said she had to go early. Bebe and Wendy continued talking about how much they enjoyed going on rides and being with the guys.

Bebe couldn't help but state "Craig is more exciting than Clyde. He's a bad boy."

Wendy grinned and said "well you had Kyle, Clyde, and now Craig. I just want to have Stan with me. Token was okay but I'm back with Stan and that's who I want to stay with."

The night went on nice and calm. They hoped to have more nights of chats about the boys for years to come.

THE END


End file.
